¿Vacaciones?
by Candiii-Naruukoo-chaaann
Summary: ¿Unas vacaciones en un crucero? ¿Que tan desastrozo sería? Ya sabes lo que dicen Naru, un Sasuke celoso es un Sasuke temible. ¡Sorprice, Sorprice! XD


**N/a**_: _Un nuevo fic ^^ (la verdad el primero que escribo XD) Así que no sean muy duros TToTT  
_  
_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece (Lamentablemente T_T) es propiedad de Kishimoto-senseii.

**¿Vacaciones?**

**By: **Candiii-Naruukoo-chaaann

**I**

¿Un descanso?

Era una tranquila noche en Konoha. Al menos para gran parte de la población.

Dentro de un pequeño apartamento, dormía cierto rubio. Naruto Uzumaki dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras besaba su almohada y decía cosas incoherentes.

Lamentablemente, su dulce sueño fue interrumpido.

"¡Naruto!"-Grito cierta pelirosa, mientras movía a su compañero de equipo de un lado a otro. El rubio abrió con mucho desgano sus ojos, para luego frotarlos.

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan"?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado Uzumaki de que su compañera de equipo estuviera tan temprano.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama quiere vernos"-Dijo un tanto molesta por la poca atención que prestaba su compañero. En su voz se notaba una gran seriedad y molestia.

"¿Tan temprano?"-Muy bien, la vieja debía de tener una muy buena razón para molestarlo.

"¡Naruto-Baka, levántate!"-Muy bien, la poca paciencia que tenía se perdió.

Naruto no ni que reprochar, es más, ni ganas tenía. Con un esfuerzo enorme se levanto y cambio, obviamente sin ser observado por Sakura.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Torre Hokage, donde Shizune los recibió amablemente. Entraron a ver a la Godaime, viendo allí a sus dos compañeros y a su sensei.

Sasuke Uchiha había decidido volver a Konoha, después de matar a Orochimaru. Ya había perdonado a su hermano, así como la villa a ambos Uchiha's. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared sin hacer caso a la llegada de sus compañeros.

Sai estaba sonriendo falsamente como siempre. Saludo a ambos con un simple "Hola Naruto-kun. Hola Fea" y por esto último recibió un horrible golpe.

Mientras que Kakashi sonreía y leía "Iccha Iccha Paradise" mientras saludaba a sus ex alumnos.

"Bueno… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos dirías Tsunade-sama?"-Pregunto calmadamente Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro. La Hokage suspiro para luego hablar.

"Han tenido muchas misiones últimamente y creo que necesitan un descanso."-Hablo la Godaime para luego continuar. "Así que he decidido que ustedes, junto a los demás equipos y sus senseis, necesitan…"-Corto la Hokage para luego mirar al equipo 7. "Unas vacaciones, en un crucero"-Bramo ahora, siendo mirada por todos con gran asombro.

"P-pero Tsunade-sama…"-Sakura iba a reprochar, para ser interrumpida.

"Me parece bien."-Dijo alegremente Kakashi siendo mirado por el resto del equipo.

"Mph"-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke. Aunque no lo fuera a admitir, le gustaba la idea de estar con Naruto en un viaje. Aunque de pronto se dio cuenta que aún tenía un problema, más bien dicho, cuatro problemas. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Esa mala copia de el llamado Sai y su queridísimo hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) Itachi.  
Pero bueno, aún tenía oportunidad de conquistar a su "Zorrito" (mirada pervertida). Hehehe, y tal vez, sucedería algo interesante ahí…  
Si, el inteligente, guapo, la belleza en persona, que ni Sócrates Pitt se le comparaba estaba enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

"Etto… Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y Kakashi-san ya se fueron…"-Dijo Shizune, sacando al Uchiha de su trance y mostrándole que (efectivamente) sus compañeros se habían ido.

Maldijo a Naruto por estar tan condenadamente bueno y distraer su mente con fantasías… los dos… desnudos… en una cama con sabanas de seda… acariciándose, besándose apasionadamente…

Y un maldito bulto se empezó a formar en su pantalón, ante la atónita mirada de Shizune y Tsunade. El menor sin pensarlo mucho se fue corriendo de allí con aquel bulto.

"Jeje."-Rió la Hokage mirando el camino por el cual había salido el Uchiha. "Creo que estas vacaciones fueron una buena idea, Shizune. Y ahora, tráeme algo de sake"-Pidió para luego sonreír.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
